


Não tem outro jeito

by kaitonashi



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Bottom Lelouch, F/F, F/M, M/M, deve ter mais personagem que isso, one sided c.c. x lelouch, one sided shirley x lelouch, pining! lelouch, suzaku namora a euphy, top suzaku
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitonashi/pseuds/kaitonashi
Summary: Shirley é apaixonada por Lelouch, mas descobriu algo sobre ele que é pior do que ter sido rejeitada.
Relationships: C.C. & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Kouzuki Kallen, Euphemia li Britannia & Kururugi Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Shirley Fenette & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Shirley

**Author's Note:**

> Será que alguém lê fanfic em português no AO3? Tô postando essa fic no spirit e no nyah, mas decidi postar aqui também.

Shirley suspirou, acabando por dobrar o origami de come-come que fazia, errado. 

— Tudo bem, Shirley? — Milly acenou na frente do rosto dela, quando conseguiu sua atenção, sorriu e tomou o papel, dobrando sozinha. — Só avisando que não adianta esconder. Eu sei que aconteceu algo.

— Q-Que? Não aconteceu nada... Eu juro. — Jamais poderia contar a ela o que estava em sua mente, nem a própria estava acreditando no que havia acontecido.

— Hmmm... Aconteceu algo sim. Foi com o Lelouch, não é? — A loira trouxe a tona e a outra corou arduamente, sem lugar extra para o vermelho se espalhar quase tingia seu cabelo...

Até que, nesse momento, Rivalz entrou. 

— Tem mais papel pra buscar, mas a Nina está ocupada ajudando o Lelouch, então...

— Eu vou ajudar! — Shirley se prontificou imediatamente e levantou, tropeçando nas próprias pernas, mal conseguindo sair da sala (mas conseguiu). Milly deu umas risadinhas, enquanto Rivalz se sentava do lado dela.

— O Lelouch me expulsou... — Ele confessou.

— Ele não precisa de você, tem gente de sobra pra ajudar ele!

— Ai, Milly...

— Vem cá, você não tinha que ajudar a Shirley?

— Mas eu tô mal porque fui expulso...

Milly botou um come-come na frente dos lábios e desviou o olhar.

— Por isso o Lelouch te odeia... — Deu uma risadinha depois de dizer.

— ELE O QUE...?!

— Gente, alguém pode me ajudar com... — Suzaku entrou na sala, a porta estava aberta, afinal. — Ué? Tudo bem aí? 

Rivalz levantou e correu até Suzaku para abraçá-lo.

— O Lelouch me odeia!!!

— Bem... — O japonês ficou desconfortável, mas deu tapinhas nas costas dele. Por que gostavam tanto de agarrar ele...? — Ele me odeia bem mais, pelo menos disso eu tenho certeza!

Rivalz soltou Suzaku e ficou pensativo.

— Hm... É verdade...

Milly logo se intrometeu, enfiando-se entre os dois.

— Suzaku, você por acaso sabe o por que disso? — Ela questionou, ficando na frente de Rivalz e o cobrindo por completo.

— Euphy me disse que o Lelouch tinha um crush nela quando era criança. Talvez seja isso?

Milly sorriu, sabia que aquela não era a verdade mas ainda assim, pontos de vista eram interessantes.

— Com o que precisa de ajuda? O Rivalz está livre! — Ela sugeriu.

— Ei! — ele tentou relutar.

— Tinhamos combinado que o Orange-sensei ia ser o vidente, mas... — Suzaku deu um longo suspiro. — Lloyd-sensei inventou que quer que seja ele... Eu não sei o que fazer...

Milly e Rivalz se entre olharam e riram, enquanto o moreno ficou perdido.

xxx

Shirley andava pelos corredores, esqueceu de perguntar onde estavam com os papéis, e nem a pau voltaria para uma sala com Milly lá sem estar em paz consigo mesma. Mesmo que estivesse triste, chocada, desolada... Não podia falhar com o seu, infelizmente, amigo. Suspirou, quando esbarrou em alguém. Cambaleou para trás e piscou algumas vezes os olhos ao se deparar com Euphemia. 

— Olá, Shirley! — Ela disse, com um sorriso meigo. Seu coração parou. — Você viu o Suzaku por aí?

— Suzaku? Não... — Respondeu, sem conseguir encara-la. Ela era outro problema, afinal... Era namorada de Suzaku, e ele era o núcleo disso tudo. — Ele deve estar no palco com os outros da turma. 

— Vou para lá, então! Obrigada, Shirley!

— De nada...

Foi só ela se afastar que Shirley teve um pequeno chilique. Maldito fosse seu dedo podre que a enfiara naquela situação. Bem... O que estava fazendo? Ah, sim... Os papéis! 

Decidiu chutar a biblioteca, mas ao chegar lá, encontrou quem não queria. Lendo uns livros com Nina, Kaguya e CC, estava Lelouch. Sua expressão concentrada fazia o coração de Shirley derreter, mesmo lhe batendo um pouco de tristeza.

— Ah, Shirley... — CC anunciou sua chegada, e todos a encararam. O sorriso do de cabelos pretos foi destruidor. 

— É-É aqui que é para buscar os papéis? — Shirley soltou apressada, para sair logo dali.

— Aqui é o grupo de quem não aguenta mais ler horóscopo... — CC disse, debruçando-se preguiçosa sobre a mesa. Lelouch, no entanto, se levantou, ele estava vestindo o uniforme e a capinha que havia se tornado parte dele, de alguma forma.

— Eu sei onde estão os papéis, mas pensei ter mandado Rivalz buscar. — O encapado anunciou, pensativo. Talvez amaldiçoando a incompetência de Rivalz.

— Você só queria se livrar dele, reparem no "mandado"... — a de cabelos verde caçoou. 

— Só... — O britânico fez uma pausa. — Por que ele me ama tanto?! — E massageou as têmporas. 

— Todo mundo te ama, Zero-sama! — Kaguya acrescentou dando risadinhas.

— Sh... — Lelouch continuou massageando as têmporas, mas agora para esconder o rosto. 

— Talvez ele só fique especialmente intrigado quando é um homem que o ama. — Nina disse de repente e todos a encararam, pensativos, até que CC caiu na gargalhada. Talvez Nina soubesse demais também? Impossível.

— Q-Que? Não...! — Lelouch a encarou e depois encarou Shirley, a lembrando que era ela quem sabia demais.

— E-Eu acho que no caso... Não é que todo mundo ame o Lulu... — A ruiva e todas as meninas da sala, menos Nina, inclusas. — É o Rivalz que ama muito todo mundo!

Lelouch deu uma risadinha, as outras não acharam muita graça. 

— Eu vou buscar os papéis com você, Shirley. — o que ela mais temia aconteceu, e a prova estava na pronúncia de Lelouch.

— Filho da puta... O Rivalz me contou que você concordou com a Milly na reunião... E vai deixar a gente lendo esses horóscopos? — o que CC não sabia era que ele só tinha concordado para discordar de Suzaku. E o que CC não sabia também é que...

— O Rivalz só arruina minha vida! — O herói ali pegou a mão da heróina da vez e fugiu para fora da biblioteca. Agora era oficial, estava sozinha com ele, queria morrer. Ou talvez estivesse feliz, só um pouquinho...

xxx

Quando ficava sozinha com Lelouch sempre esquecia da situação, até mesmo antes de saber o porquê de tudo. A conversa fluía e parava de ficar nervosa e encabulada, mesmo que só estivesse ouvindo ele falar de Nunally, ou apenas estivessem reclamando de Milly. Afinal... Naqueles momentos, tudo era normal, como sempre tinha sido desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio... Até que Suzaku se transferiu no segundo. Sim, era tudo culpa dele.

— Ah... — Um muxoxo paliativo foi soltado e na hora em que Shirley ouviu isso, instantaneamente Lelouch já não era a mesma pessoa... Ele era Zero. Ela deveria dizer isso mesmo já sabendo a verdade?

— Muita coragem me encontrar quando estou separado de minhas subordinadas, Suzaku. — Zero disse, usando uma entonação engraçada e fazendo uma pose dramática, a mão frente ao rosto e a outra puxando sua capa.

— Não é como se eu tivesse te encontrado propositalmente, Lelouch. — Suzaku suspirou, ele estava carregando os benditos papéis e Rivalz estava com ele.

— Ahahaha! — Zero deu uma risada histérica. — Vejo que pegou os papéis antes da gente... Sinto muito, eu vou ter que tomar eles de você! — E apontou para o outro.

Isso era uma visão cotidiana. Todos os dias, desde que o segundo trimestre do segundo ano do ensino médio, Lelouch era um garoto normal... Exceto quando encontrava Suzaku Kururugi, nessas horas ele virava "Zero". Como isso era algo novo vindo com a transferência de Suzaku, cada um tinha as suas próprias teorias... Havia quem acreditasse que o de cabelos negros realmente tivesse uma dupla personalidade, ou que ele estivesse treinando para ser ator, também havia quem não levasse a sério e só aplaudisse por vir de quem vinha. No fim, isso não importava nada, todas as garotas continuavam apaixonadas por ele, talvez os garotos também... Menos o garoto que importava.

No entanto, a reação de Suzaku nesse dia não foi a que todos estavam acostumados. Todos os presentes sentiram uma verdadeira sensação de plot twist, melhor que qualquer novela... Pena que “todos” eram apenas Shirley e Rivalz.  
— Tá bem! Vem tomar! — O moreno disse, fazendo uma pose de combate.

A ruiva achou bem feito o pânico que viu nos olhos roxos de Lelouch. E agora? O que ia fazer? Normalmente Suzaku ignoraria, tentaria amenizar a situação, fazer qualquer coisa para o outro ser menos histérico. Assim era fácil para Lelouch, que só tinha que ser louco até ele recuar ou ir embora. Alguma coisa havia mudado... Mas o que? Naquele momento, Shirley percebeu que talvez ela não soubesse de tudo... Mas peraí, ela queria saber?!

Era o fim, Zero não tinha nem CC, nem Kaguya e nem Kallen ao seu lado... Sabendo que Kallen seria a mais útil, já que ela também sabia lutar. Diante dessa situação, a ruiva estava curiosa para ver que atitude seria tomada, mas mais rápido que ela podia acompanhar, Lelouch tentou ir para cima de Suzaku. O japonês rapidamente agarrou o outro e o colocou sobre os ombros, o carregando, dando um pequeno girinho para arrumar os papéis no braço livre. Desse jeito, Lelouch ficou virado para ela. Seu rosto completamente corado, enquanto ele era manuseado como o mais atlético bem entendia. 

— Me solta! — O de olhos roxos batia nas costas do outro, sem muito efeito. —V-Você... Não pode fazer isso! Somos inimigos, e...!  
Ver as expressões do britânico era um tanto doloroso para Shirley, só comprovava tudo que havia ouvido. Lelouch corava e parecia tomar muito cuidado com todas as palavras que usava, não podia sair do personagem. Seu rosto dizia o quão vulnerável estava e por isso a ruiva suspirou... É, ele era completamente apaixonado por Suzaku.

— Por isso mesmo estou te prendendo. — O japonês declarou. — Você é bom em liderar, vai nos ajudar com Lloyd-sensei. — Ele completou, começando a andar para a direção que os dois heróis tinham vindo.

— Boa ideia, Suzaku! — Rivalz completou, os seguindo.

— Se foder, Rivalz! — O britânico estava muito fora de si com o desespero, deixando essa atrocidade escapar. Mas Shirley nem viu a reação do menor, ela ficou para trás... Tinha chegado a uma conclusão.

xxx

Três dias atrás, a ruiva flagara CC dando um selinho em Lelouch... Pensou logo que os rumores eram reais, ficou desesperadas e contou para Milly, que disse para ela se declarar. Pensou que talvez fosse o jeito, mas se o fizesse, tinha que ser depois de sair do radar da presidente, se fosse rejeitada... Não queria ter de se explicar, nem contar, queria só aceitar... Mas o resultado foi bem pior, acabou virando confidente de Lelouch.

Em uma sexta-feira, decidiu se declarar nela. Chamou o amigo para trás do refeitório em um horário onde não haveria ninguém. Usou a desculpa de irem pegar uns lanches para todo mundo do conselho, caso arregace de última hora não tinha sido uma passeada em vão. Claro, teve que lidar com Lelouch anunciando que iria sabotar o lanche de Suzaku, e a pobre vítima desistindo de comer alguma coisa por isso... Milly sempre se divertia com a situação, Rivalz ficava meio amedontrado; Kallen parecia passar pano pro seu “líder”, desde que era uma das subordinadas de Zero; Nina fazia algum comentário realista, e Nunally não estava lá... Esse era outro porém, na frente de sua irmã e somente na frente dela, o britânico deixava a brincadeira de lado e dava uma trégua com o japonês, talvez não quisesse que sua irmã o visse naquele estado, era um grande siscon afinal. Inclusive, boatos diziam que Suzaku só tinha entrado no conselho por esses momentos de paz.

Se lembrava-se bem, enquanto iam, o de cabelos pretos ajeitava sua capa de Zero e falava sobre uma aula prática que havia matado e se arrependido, porque Nunally tinha tido uma igual. Shirley riu, mas o tempo foi passando, pegaram os lanches, já iam voltando e a coragem ia escapando. Mas ela a segurou firmemente e da mesma forma segurou a mão do outro.

— Shirley? — Ele virou, confuso. A ruiva virou um pimentão vermelho, daqueles que não tem nem um defeitinho.

— A-Ah...! Eu queria... Q-Queria... Te d-dizer uma coisa... — Soltou a mão dele imediatamente, se arrependendo de tudo.

— Aconteceu algo com Nunally?

— Q-Que?! Não... — Sentiu vontade de fazer um facepalm. — É... É sobre... — Era muito difícil dizer. Por que tinha de ser tão covarde? Droga, Shirley! Não aguentava mais ser ela mesma. —M-Meus... — Quase lá, quase lá... A coragem ia escapando de novo mas segurou ela novamente, segurando o tecido acima de seu coração. — ...Sentimentos...

Quando finalmente saiu, foi baixo, mas audível. A expressão de Lelouch no entanto, não foi muito boa. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram e ele ficou em silêncio, como se esperasse uma sentença de morte. Era esse o peso que os sentimentos de Shirley tinham para ele? Sentiu-se péssima, mas agora achava que mais obrigatoriamente ainda tinha de se expressar. Não ia aceitar que seus sentimentos fossem um fardo.

— Eu estou apaixonada por você, Lulu. — disse de forma direta e sincera, seu rosto repleto de determinação.

— Eu... Sinto muito... — Havia peso nas palavras dele.

— Você está namorando a CC, né...? — O coração estava pendurado, ela decidiu acariciar o próprio antebraço, desviando o olhar. Mas a resposta do outro lhe deu um susto.

— Que?! Não! De onde tirou isso? Ela que te disse?!

— Hã? Você não está namorando ela? Mas eu vi vocês se beijando... — Não sabia se estava feliz ou confusa, mas era cedo demais. Ele massageou as têmporas.

— Ela... Ela faz isso do nada as vezes... Eu não sei porque, desculpe. Mas não quer dizer nada. — Shirley quase deu um pulinho. — O problema é outro, Shirley. — desviou o olhar.

— O que é?

— Não estou interessado em garotas. — Falou de uma vez só, e as palavras enforcaram a ruiva, que ficou sem chão. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada, só balbuciar coisas inaudíveis. Vendo o susto dela, ele a tocou abaixo dos ombros, como que para dá-la estruturas. — E-Eu percebi isso recentemente, desculpe... Eu realmente não queria fazer isso com você, mas... — Parecia que quanto mais a cabeça de Shirley dava voltas e sua língua dava nós, mais o outro se sentia na necessidade de explicar. — ...Eu gosto do Suzaku desde criança, eu achei que quando crescesse ia passar, mas ao reencontrá-lo... Eu percebi que não tem jeito...

Espera... Espera aí... Ela tinha ouvido isso mesmo? Lelouch gostava de Suzaku? Quando Zero proclamara para a escola inteira que eram inimigos? Quando toda as vezes que eles se encontravam era uma situação desagradável para quase todos os espectadores? Algo estava muito errado. Lelouch era tão desajeitado assim? Isso não combinava com ele. Ela deu um longo e profundo suspiro.

— Ai, ai, ai! Lulu! Como assim?! Eu estou com dor de cabeça...

— Me desculpe, acho que falei demais... — Ela se soltou das mãos dele.

— Se gosta dele, por que começou com o Zero então? — Não sabia qual era a forma certa de perguntar sobre isso, talvez tivessem questões mais profundas, talvez Zero fizesse parte da sua homossexualidade e ainda houvesse chances? Ok, estava indo longe demais... Mas só queria entender.

— A-Ah, isso... — Ele corou de forma adorável e escondeu os lábios com as mãos. — No dia que Suzaku se transferiu, eu decidi me declarar... Já que percebi que não havia jeito, mesmo com todos esses anos separado, vê-lo foi... — Lelouch parecia se censurar, dando pausas e olhando para os lados, mas a ruiva não queria tantos detalhes. — Eu o chamei para trás da escola... Mas no caminho para encontra-lo, encontrei Euphy e ela me disse que era namorada dele... Então eu fui para trás da escola com um turbilhão de pensamentos e...

— E?! — Shirley estava ficando irritada.

— CC me seguiu, por algum motivo, e filmou nós dois... Mas como eu não podia mais me declarar para ele, e eu precisava afastá-lo de mim o máximo possível, declarei o oposto... Que ele era meu inimigo. O Zero foi se criando depois, graças a CC que viralizou o vídeo e, bem, é basicamente isso.

É sério? Shirley encarava Lelouch bem no fundo dos olhos, procurando alguma pista de mentira, e pelo visto ou ele mentia muito bem, ou era verdade. Preferiu acreditar nele, mas tudo aquilo era muito estúpido... Seu coração estava partido, mas pior, estava partido por alguém que devia ter o coração mais partido que ela. Naquele momento, após muitas coisas passarem por sua cabeça, teve uma sensação quentinha, a de que era sua confidente. Nunca esteve tão próxima dele, não conhecia esse lado tão bobo e desajeitado, aos seus olhos Lelouch sempre tinha sido perfeito... Mas agora, ele estava um pouco mais parecido com ela. Era reconfortante.

— Pode não contar para ninguém? Só você sabe... — Ele insistiu.

— Nosso segredo, então! — Ela sorriu. — Estamos os dois de coração partido...

— Eu não queria-! — Shirley o interrompeu.

— Está tudo bem, vamos... c-cuidar um do outro, sim? — Após dizer isso, encheu-se de vergonha e foi andando na frente. — Vamos logo! O-Os outros estão esperando! — E os dois foram.

Quando chegou em casa, Shirley chorou. O amava tanto, tanto, seu coração ficava tão quente só de vê-lo sorrir. Não conseguia aceitar que jamais poderia tê-lo. Tinha pavor em pensar em falar isso para Milly, tinha medo de não aguentar ver Suzaku e Lelouch juntos, mesmo que brigando. Seu coração doía, doía... Percebeu que só parava de doer quando via Lelouch sorrindo. Que droga.

A segunda veio, e foi o pavor que vocês viram, já que a segunda é onde essa história começa.

xxx

Orange-sensei estava chateado, Lloyd-sensei ganhara em votos para ser a vidente, talvez sob a ameaça de Milly. Estavam todos conversando separadamente sobre o que mais podiam incluir na personagem, além de bichos come-come e horóscopos. De repente, Shirley percebeu Lelouch no canto sentado, lendo um papel, sem falar com ninguém.

Por que gostava tanto dele? O admirou um pouco ao longe e então foi se aproximando, sentando ao lado dele timidamente.

— Ah, Shirley! — Seu sorriso era destruidor.

— Eu vou te ajudar a ficar com o Suzaku. — sem nem elaborar o raciocínio ela proferiu.

— Eu... Agradeço, mas é impossível.

— Shh, Lulu! Eu vou te ajudar! Não estou fazendo isso por você, estou fazendo por mim mesma!

Ela precisava disso. Porque era fofo que Lelouch fosse tão desajeitado se apaixonando, porque era meigo ele se sacrificando assim pela irmã, porque não podia aceitar que a pessoa tão incrível que ela amava, era rejeitada que nem ela! Em nome de seguir em frente, ela precisava disso, ela precisava vê-lo feliz com o motivo de ter a rejeitado, e ela faria tudo ao seu alcance... Ela saberia de tudo, começando por conversar com CC.

O britânico, por outro lado, riu.

— O Zero vai te atrapalhar... Só avisando.

— Não sou só eu que ele atrapalha! — Ela inflou as bochechas e cruzou os braços, enquanto o outro se pôs a rir.

Sim, seu inimigo naquela batalha era Zero. Por que sentia como se, não importa a vida, a circunstância, a história... Se apaixonaria de novo e de novo por Lelouch, mas o Zero sempre estaria lá para estragar tudo? Ai, ai, ai! Está pensando demais Shirley!!!


	2. Adeus, meu primeiro amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fica melhor daqui para frente. q

— Além de horóscopos, acho que sonhos são interessantes também. — Kallen sugeriu.

— Que tal horóscopo chinês, também? — Kaguya completou.

— Puta que pariu, é uma ideia pior que a outra. Por que a gente não desiste de por um professor e contrata alguém que saiba tarot? Sei lá, alguém dessa escola deve saber tarot... Nenhum irmão teu, Lelouch? Tu tem 50 mil irmãos. — CC trouxe à tona, entediada. — Ou podemos largar tudo isso e fazer um sabá, disso eu entendo bem. — Era da religião wicca.

Lelouch ficou pensativo e levou a mão ao queixo, a esverdeada observou bem, até perceber que Kallen a estava observando, então sorriu para ela, de forma meio sádica. A ruiva corou e desviou o olhar.

— Bem... — Enquanto o líder começou a explicar alguma coisa, CC olhou para a janela. Que situação irritante.

Era difícil engolir, assumir, respirar... Que havia se apaixonado por Lelouch. Não que fosse ruim de se apaixonar ou algo do gênero, e sim porque era simplesmente o acontecimento mais burro que podia existir. O britânico claramente era gay, da cabeça aos pés, não tinha como correr e mesmo assim... É. CC chegou a conclusão de que algo estava faltando em sua cabeça.

No começo, era divertido. Sabia que ele não curtia da fruta mas era sonso, então era engraçado e fofo ao mesmo tempo. Porém, começou a cansar da situação quando percebeu que ele estava apaixonado. Além da sensação de perda, ficava extremamente irritada em ele não lhe dizer por quem... Sempre achou que era a confidente dele! Se bem que, nem que era gay ele tinha lhe contado. Se pudesse mata-lo por lhe fazer sentir tantos sentimentos negativos, o mataria.

Mas enfim... Como sabia que ele estava apaixonado? Bem... Eram muitos sinais.

Sinal 1: As folhas de Lelouch sempre foram impecáveis, no máximo sujas de corretivo fita. Não ia a quase nenhuma aula, mas as que ia, era organizado e caprichoso, talvez tentando compensar isso ou pensasse que precisava dar um bom exemplo a Nunally. De qualquer forma... De uns tempos para cá, ele começou a riscar o canto das folhas, desenhando vários coraçõeszinhos a aula inteira. A esverdeada queria zoá-lo, mas sentia um pouco de vergonha alheia.

Sinal 2: Um dias desses o britânico não se importava com horóscopos, nem com nada em particular, era uma pessoa desinteressada. Mas acordou um dia, e quando CC se deu conta, ele parava em bancas para ler revistas adolescentes com dicas de namoro e com os benditos e infernizantes horóscopos. Quando a esverdeada perguntava o que ele estava fazendo, dizia que era algo para Nunally. O pior é que ela acreditou nas primeiras vezes.

Sinal 3: No dia dos namorados estava suspeitamente escondendo um chocolate. Naquele dia, CC teve certeza. Ele passou o dia inteiro esquisito, olhando para os lados, tirando e guardando o doce, escondendo a todo custo... Uma hora Kaguya viu o chocolate e ele disse que era para Nunally, novamente. No dia seguinte teve a oportunidade de falar com a própria, e ela riu. Riu! E disse que ele mesmo tinha cozinhado os doces! O único porém é que também tinha dito que realmente eram para ela... Mas duvidava, duvidava muito. Talvez uma parte fosse para ela, mas os chocolates do dia dos namorados... Eles eram para outra pessoa, tinha certeza.

Sinal 4: Ele andava distraído. No que estava pensando? Dominação mundial? Revolta contra o sistema? Só se isso realmente o fizesse sorrir como criança, porque era sempre isso que acontecia, em momentos aleatórios e frequentes. CC estava observando demais? Claro! Era uma garota apaixonada, afinal.

Sinal 5: Neste a verde já tinha certeza que ele estava apaixonado por alguém, só não sabia quem. Mas notou que ele começou a esconder ainda mais coisas, como as próprias folhinhas com corações, outras folhas, os livros que estava lendo, o que estava fazendo no celular e etc. Já não tinha mais volta.

Apesar da decepção da falta de aproximação, o que mais a frustrava era que não sabia bem como lidar com a situação. Não podia o obrigar a considera-la, então só lhe restava sofrer e ficar triste, com sorte criar ranço dele. Mas, infelizmente, os problemas não acabavam por aqui.

xxx

Era uma tarde chuvosa, naquele dia Milly tinha reunido o conselho para um piquenique e decidiu que o faria mesmo com a chuva. CC e Kaguya estavam lá, porém escondidas, tinham que suportar Zero, mas não podiam fazer aquilo na frente de Nunally, era uma verdadeira aventura.

Não entenderam como, mas começaram a brincar de esconde-esconde, então passaram a correr no meio da chuva, seguindo o outro distantemente até serem descobertas por Rivalz (Porra, Rivalz!) e a presidente as colocarem seriamente na brincadeira.

Foi aí, quando CC estava escondida e Kallen, por coincidência ou assim pensava, veio se esconder no mesmo lugar, que o problema começou.

— Vamos nos esconder ali, que é melhor. — A esverdeada sugeriu, tentando partir mas a ruiva lhe segurou o pulso.

— CC, eu...

— Que? Não temos tempo, Kallen.

— Espera, escute!

— Vencer é mais importante!

— CC! É sério!

— Droga, eu acho que o Rivalz viu a gente... Rápido! — CC a empurrou, mas a outra estava dura como pedra e as duas acabaram caindo, a verde em cima dela, com o menino citado aparecendo logo atrás.

— Achei! — Rivalz disse e saiu correndo, dando risadinhas.

A bruxa suspirou, nem fodendo que ia correr atrás de Rivalz, preferia aceitar a derrota. Levantou e se sentou, nem notando o quanto a outra estava envergonhada, até que a citada mesma soltou:

— ...Eu gosto de você...

xxx

CC não soubera se expressar muito bem naquele dia, em choque, apenas descobriu que Kallen antes de ter crush nela, tinha tido em Lelouch e Gino, o que queria dizer que ela era apenas uma garota do crush qualquer. Decidiu que, mesmo com o estresse, tentaria se divertir com a situação. Podia ser uma chance de esquecer Lelouch? Nah, não tinha o menor interesse em Kallen, mas ainda assim podia ser divertido.

— Ouviu, CC? — Ela pode ouvir Lelouch falando de repente.

— Ouvi.

— Ótimo.

Nesse momento, Nunnally entrou na sala com Rolo empurrando sua cadeira de rodas, cumprimentou todos com um breve “olá”, enquanto o outro só assentiu com a cabeça.

— Nunnally! — Lelouch brandou e se aproximou. Apesar de esquecido, mesmo assim Rolo sorriu vendo o irmão.

O britânico mais velho se ajoelhou aos pés da irmã e pegou em sua mão.

— Heh, olá, onii-sama! — ela respondeu com um sorriso. — Trouxemos duas notícias.

— O tio VV será o vidente agora, porque ele sabe Tarot. — Rolo completou.

— VV? Conheço ele, ele participa dos sabás... — CC acrescentou, surpresa. — Quem diria que eu conheço o tio de vocês. — Não era tão surpreendente assim, na verdade, a família era tão grande que você encontrava um até indo só no seu próprio banheiro.

— E a outra coisa foi uma ideia do Suzaku... — A debilitada voltou a falar. Todos ficaram tensos, esperando a reação de zero, mas ao mesmo tempo notaram que com a garota ali nada aconteceria e relaxaram juntos. — Ele disse que o vidente podia agir também como um guru do amor, e dizer a compatibilidade amorosa entre as pessoas, o futuro no relacionamento e esse tipo de coisa.

— É o que as pessoas querem saber mesmo! — Kaguya falou pela primeira vez no dia.

— Certo, então... — Lelouch se levantou, pensativo, com a mão no queixo, fazendo uma breve pausa. — Vamos fazer tudo, um vidente que fala dos dois horóscopos, faz tarot e também é guru do amor. — Todos se entreolharam empolgados. — E no fim fazemos um sabá, seja o que isso for.

CC foi até o que discursava e o abraçou por trás.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. — Ele respondeu e ela o apertou, rindo.

— Então eu resolvo essa parte! Vamos lanchar, estou com fome. — A esverdeada disse.

Todos foram indo, e Kallen se aproximou dos irmãos.

— Milly não vai ficar brava de resolvermos isso assim? — Ela trouxe à tona.

— Ela já aprovou a ideia antes. — Rolo respondeu e Nunnally assentiu.

Assim, foram todos comer.

xxx

Shirley estava tensa, e não, não era por terem roubado seu protagonismo. Na verdade, era porque tinha o plano perfeito mas quase sempre ele dava errado. E também, porque estava tentando ficar sozinha com CC há um tempo e nada parecia dar certo, sempre alguém aparecia ou ela se recusava a ir buscar algo com a ruiva, entre outros.

Porém, naquele dia, estava conversando com Nunnally quando CC se aproximou.

— Ah! CC! — A menor ali brandou. — Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Ah, claro. — A esverdeada respondeu, Shirley ficou meio impaciente, como sempre teve ciúmes dela, mesmo agora sabendo a verdade ainda tinha um certo ranço. Talvez soubesse que ela roubou seu protagonismo. — O que é?

— Meu irmão não vai ser sincero na minha frente, mas... — A de cabelos bem clarinhos falou dando um breve suspiro. — Conversei com Suzaku, queria saber se algo mudou.

— O que? — A verde.

Shirley pode sentir suas orelhas mudando de tamanho, que momento bom para estar naquela conversa, de repente estava perdoando CC.

— Eu pedi para Suzaku participar da brincadeira do Zero, algo mudou? — A garotinha respondeu. Mas antes que a bruxa pudesse responder, Shirley se intrometeu bruscamente:

— Como assim, Nunna? Q-Quer dizer... Eu não sabia que... — Não conseguia pensar direito como explicar, mas a questionada continuou por si só.

— Bem... Eu sei do Zero, não porque o onii-sama me contou, mas... A Aniya me contou e até gravou alguns vídeos... Depois ouvi sobre do próprio Suzaku quando perguntei... A Euphy me contou um pouco mais, também... Isso me deixava um pouco triste, não só pelo onii-sama estar escondendo algo de mim, mas também porque... — Nunnally pôs a mão abaixo do queixo, como seu irmão fazia, pensativa. — Somos amigos de infância, e Suzaku é um amigo muito precioso. Então eu pensei por muitos dias o que fazer... — Mesmo sem poder ver, ela olhou para os lados e balançou a cabeça. — Comecei a achar fofo, acho que entendo porque ele faz isso... Mas decidi que Suzaku não podia continuar sofrendo com isso, então lhe disse para aceitar o meu irmão.

— Aceitar? Como inimigo? — A verde questionou.

— Exato! Para ele revidar! — Nunnally bateu palminhas. — Não é esperto?

— Olha... Sim.

— É genial, Nunna! — Shirley pegou suas mãos. Agora tudo estava se encaixando, por isso a mudança repentina em Suzaku. Nunnally era incrível! Mas será que ela realmente entendia o motivo? — Suzaku está agindo totalmente diferente, está muito engraçado! — A que ouvia riu.

— Então, eu ia pedir ajuda pra decorar a-! — CC tentou trazer de volta o motivo principal de estarem ali mas a ruiva a impediu.

— Milly pediu nossa ajuda urgentemente na sala do conselho, você inclusa CC! Vamos lá? — Pediu.

— Oh, sério? Então vamos! — Nunnally que concordara, e mesmo confusa a verde seguiu as duas.

Era aí que entrava seu plano infalível.

xxx

Lelouch arrumava sua capa e entrava na sala que supostamente tinha que decorar. Ia ao encontro de Shirley, mas quando entrou deu de cara com Suzaku. Isso era plano dela?! Não tinha a levado a sério, mas nos últimos dias enquanto todos pareciam, como de praxe, tentar impedir que os dois se encontrassem, a ruiva fazia o oposto. No fundo, estava feliz com alguém o apoiando nisso.

— S-Suzaku?! — ele disse por instinto, antes de pensar tudo acima. — Hahaha! Está aqui sozinho? Quanta coragem...

Suzaku virou lentamente e jogou uma cartolina enrolada para o outro, mantendo uma em suas mãos.

— É uma pena que você não vai aceitar trabalhar comigo de boas. — Ele disse e fez uma pose de batalha. — Afinal, conseguimos fazer qualquer coisa juntos.

— V-Você lembra disso?! Fazem 7 anos! — Não sabia bem o que estava fazendo, mas fez pose de batalha segurando a cartolina também.

— Você não esqueceu também. — ele sorriu. — Vamos fazer assim, se eu vencer em uma disputa de espadatolinas, você trabalha de boas comigo, se você vencer... Eu vou embora e você pode chamar as suas subordinadas ou sei lá, o que quiser.

Droga, agora Lelouch queria perder. Mas ele ia de todo jeito, afinal, não tinha como vencer de Suzaku em competições físicas, seria bom se pudesse enfrenta-lo algum dia com algo teórico... Talvez Shirley pudesse ajuda-lo com isso.

— Certo. — Aceitou.

Suzaku fingiu que avançava várias vezes, dando alguns sustos em Lelouch, que começou a ficar irritado. Como resultando, o próprio britânico correu até o japonês, pronto para acertá-lo, mas quando mirou nele o outro desviou, puxou seu pulso para que caísse e o segurou pela barriga, por fim... Bateu a cartolina em sua bunda. O de cabelos pretos nunca se sentiu tão assediado na vida, ficando completamente vermelho, com fumacinhas saindo de todas as suas extremidades.

— Eu venci! — O moreno brandou, mas o outro estava parado, cristalizado. — Lelouch? — Como o tinha em seus braços, o levantou para encará-lo, confuso. — Te machuquei?

Estava em choque, não conseguia raciocinar direito. Era muito besta da sua parte ficar tocado com ser violado por uma cartolina? Mas era a cartolina de Suzaku... Sentia como se não pudesse mais casar. De qualquer forma, engoliu um seco.

— É Zero. — Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu dizer, saindo dos braços do outro.

— Não tem graça, o Zero não é meu amigo de infância. — Suzaku reclamou. — Mas faz sentido, por isso sinto tanta falta do Lelouch com ele estando bem do meu lado.

O de olhos roxos corou mais uma vez, se virando por não saber que expressão acabaria fazendo. Será que um sorriso estava escapando? O pior é que nem sabia direito o que fazer com essa informação, ficava profundamente feliz, mas seu amor continuava impossível.

— Suzaku... — Lelouch chamou e as chamas da esperança se acenderam nos olhos do japonês. — Somos inimigos... Mas como você venceu, hoje temos uma trégua. Não se engane! — E foi todo extra fazer pose de novo, com um sorriso falsamente confiante.

— Fico feliz!

Zero estava se virando, mais calmo do coração, quando do nada o outro alcançou seu rosto com a mão e tocou em seu cabelo. Corou arduamente de novo, virando pedra, com os olhos arregalados.

— Tinha um papel no seu cabelo... Estava ajudando a Milly? — Suzaku jogou o papel no ar e encarou o companheiro, rindo baixo. — Que expressão engraçada, Lelo-Zero! Acertei dessa vez! — E riu mais um pouco.

O que era questionado balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos de “ele é fofo” “ele é muito fofo” “como alguém pode ser tão fofo” “eu vou morrer de fofura”, respirando fundo.

— Seu cabelo é sedoso, parece de menina. — Ele aproximou a mão, mas então recuou. — Posso...?

Lelouch mais uma vez congelou, talvez interagir tanto com Suzaku não fosse uma boa ideia, talvez fosse melhor pedir para Shirley parar com isso, afinal... Ele ainda era o namorado de Euphemia. Ficou triste de repente, mas se prometeu que essa seria a última vez, uma despedida, podia aproveitar do fundo de seu coração.... Então assentiu, timidamente, fechando os olhos, completamente corado. Mesmo que fosse só seu cabelo, seu corpo inteiro ficava arrepiado imaginando.

O japonês se pôs a tocar mas assim que tocou, recuou de novo, ao mesmo tempo que a porta abriu estrondosamente e Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, CC, Nunnally, Rolo e Shirley, que não estava nada contente, entraram.

— Que? O que estavam fazendo? — Rivalz foi o primeiro a questionar.

— Não arrumaram nada ainda? Que incompetentes! — Milly zombou, se aproximando de Suzaku.

Lelouch corou mais, seu coração quase parou ao ser flagrado assim e sem dizer nada deixou a sala, cobrindo a boca com a mão como se impedisse que seu coração fugisse... E talvez agarrasse Suzaku ali mesmo.

— Lulu? — Shirley questionou.

— Vai atrás dele, mulher! — Milly bateu palminhas e a ruiva corou, assentindo. CC acompanhou com o olhar ela deixando a sala em seguida, mas ficou onde estava.

— Rolo! Vamos também! — Nunnally pediu e o irmão se posicionou para irem, mas Milly impediu a porta.

— Hehe, deixem Shirley ir... Sim? Por favorzinho? — A presidente pediu, mostrando a língua e fechando um olho.

— Que idiota, claro que não! O nii-san-! — Rolo protestou, mas foi interrompido pela irmã.

— Não, Rolo... Vamos deixar assim. — Ele só assentiu, murfinho.

— É melhor eu ir! — O japonês se prontificou.

— Segura essa bainha aí, você tem que ajudar a gente! — A loira foi o empurrando. — A Shirley vai cuidar de tudo!

— Eles fizeram uma coisa, sim... Sujaram o chão. — Nina reclamou, pegando o papel que estava no chão e mostrando para todos.

— É só um pedaço minúsculo de papel, Nina. — Rivalz reclamou.

— Não só isso! Eu estava fazendo uma batalha de espadatolinas com o Lelouch para ele aceitar me ajudar. — Suzaku confessou, parecia orgulhoso, tinha se divertido afinal!

— E nós estávamos cuidando do Lloyd-sensei e do Orange-sensei... — Kallen desabafou, massageando as têmporas.

— O que houve?

— Eles estão fazendo greve de fome porque substituímos eles pelo tio VV. — Rolo que explicou, parecendo tão cansado quanto a ruiva.

— Tudo bem! Lloyd-sensei vai desistir rapidinho! — Milly anunciou e riu, os outros ainda pareciam meio preocupados.

xxx

— Lulu! Espera! — Shirley chamou e o outro se virou para ela. — Não deu certo...?

— Deu... Até demais, eu diria. Mas, Shirley... — Ele encarou bem o fundo dos seus olhos. — Temos que parar com isso, o Suzaku é namorado da Euphemia...

— Mas-! — Foi interrompida.

— E eu vou acabar me machucando...

Não haviam mentiras naquele pedido... A ruiva sentiu uma pitada de culpa. Nunca imaginou que veria aquela expressão nos olhos de seu amado, tudo aquilo era tão novo e tão íntimo, mas não conseguia ficar feliz. Queria ajuda-lo a todo custo, por si mesma, não por ele. Mas ele estava certo, algumas coisas eram impossíveis, ou era isso que ele estava a fazendo pensar. De repente, todo o seu otimismo e energia para juntar os dois parecia algo estúpido e injusto, impensado.

— Tá bem, então... Vou parar, me desculpe... — Ela se aproximou, preocupada com a expressão dolorosa dele.

Era pretensão demais? Pensar que sentia como se o conhecesse o suficiente para saber que ele não queria desistir? Mas fazia aquilo por Euphemia, sua irmã.

— Tudo bem, graças a você consegui algumas memórias que vou guardar com carinho para sempre. — Confessou e sorriu de forma doce, de repente abraçando a outra. — Muito obrigado, eu fiquei feliz em ter uma pessoa torcendo pelo meu amor impossível, mesmo assim.

O coração de Shirley bateu rápido e aproveitou o abraço, sentindo seu coração ficar quentinho. Era como se gostar de Lelouch nem doesse mais, afinal, agora tinha uma relação com ele que superava qualquer coisa.

É uma pena, que Lelouch e Shirley tenham que dar adeus ao primeiro amor deles assim.


	3. Os Enamorados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada nesse capítulo é real, horoscopos, tarot, eu inventei tudo... No caso do tarot eu só escolhi cartas aleatórias e li sobre elas. Não levem a sério.  
Also, eu editei os capítulos para ficarem mais legíveis (eu não sabia mexer no AO3).  
E meu marido fez uma ilustração da fic https://www.instagram.com/p/B4tKNwYnj4k/ <3

Já fazia uma semana que Shirley havia desistido de seu plano de juntar os dois amigos... E agora já era o dia do festival cultural, onde apresentariam o vidente. Os alunos do segundo ano estavam para lá e para cá, distribuindo panfletos, entregando as lembrancinhas (os come-comes) e manuseando a fila. A sala deles parecia ser a mais popular e até os próprios alunos estavam se mobilizando para dar uma passada por lá.

— Shirley! — Gino chamou, aproximando-se. Ele estava no terceiro ano. — Vim ver a sala de vocês!

— Ah, sim, é só subir! — Ela sorriu docemente. — É a minha vez de entregar os panfletinhos, então posso te levar...

Gino aceitou e foram indo. No caminho ela fazia seu trabalho, enquanto um silêncio se instalava entre os dois, nunca conversaram muito, ele era mais próximo de Kallen e Suzaku. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado quando ele perguntou:

— Está namorando o Lelouch?

— Q-QUE?! — A ruiva engasgou e derrubou os panfletos, se agachando desesperadamente para catá-los. O loiro a ajudou.

— Vi os dois se abraçando em um cantinho... Aí fiquei curioso... — Esse fofoqueiro!

— Não, não estamos. Ele gosta de outra pessoa...

— Oooh! Quem? Quem?

— E-Ele não me disse! — Ela quase cuspiu e Gino sorriu, travesso.

— Mentirosa! Vou perguntar ao Suzaku! — Como se ele soubesse. — Heheh! — Até que chegaram à sala, com uma fila enorme. Dela saia Nunnally, Aniya (que eram do primeiro ano) e Orange-sensei.

— Shirley! Gino! — A primeira cumprimentou animada.

— Oi. — A outra a acompanhou, mórbida, segurava várias laranjas. — Agora o Orange-sensei e o Lloyd-sensei estão fazendo voto de silêncio, já que ele flagrou o Lloyd comendo pudim escondido. — Jeremiah só assentiu bruscamente, enquanto saboreava uma das frutas. Gino riu da situação.

— O que o vidente disse pra vocês? — ele questionou, as duas se entreolharam e sorriram.

— Segredo! — Nunnally encerrou o assunto, quando Lloyd se aproximou de repente.

— Oie! — Ele disse e o parceiro de greve o encarou furioso, mas o que falava não notou ainda. — Omedeto, Shirley-kun! Sua turma fez um ótimo trabalho! Ah-há! — Bateu palminhas.

Mas àquela altura, Jeremiah já estava quase em cima de Lloyd.

— Que foi, Orange-kun? Desencosta! — O cientista reclamou e Jeremiah tentou sinalizar com as mãos que estava decepcionado, desesperadamente, quase chorando. — Ih... Foi mal... Omedeto por ter conseguido manter a greve até agora? — o outro quase arrancou os cabelos, então se virou e saiu andando, pistola. Lloyd deu de ombros. — Você já foi, Gino-kun?

— Ainda não, vou para a fila! — o loiro apontou, sorridente.

— Então vou com você!

— Que?!

— Lloyd-sensei está checando a compatibilidade dele com todo mundo. — Aniya explicou. — Testou comigo, com a Nunnally e com o Orange-sensei...

— É tão engraçado!!! Eu estou viciado! Ahaha-há! — o mesmo explicou, rindo. — Você não devia ir atrás do Orange-kun, Aniya?

— Um momento, Nunnally. — A garota de cabelos rosas disse e se retirou, rapidamente, com passos longos.

Nunnally apreciou a falta de vozes conhecidas, mas sabia o que elas queriam dizer.

— Tudo bem, podem ir para a fila, eu fico com a Shirley. — A debilitada disse, e Gino e Lloyd assentiram, empolgados. Não que ela pudesse ver.

— Obrigado! — E pode ouvi-los irem embora.

A menor deu uma tossidinha e então levantou o rosto, como que para que o som de sua fala alcançasse melhor os ouvidos de Shirley.

— Shirley... Eu gostaria de conversar com você, será que podíamos ir para um lugar mais reservado?

— Oh... — A ruiva corou, ficando preocupada com o que poderia ser. Não conseguia ter nenhuma ideia. — Claro, Nunna, mas sobre o que é?

— Você vai saber. — A menina sorriu.

Shirley, então, pegou sua cadeira de rodas e foi a empurrando, procurando um lugar vazio naquela multidão graças ao festival, uma tarefa difícil. No caminho, encontraram várias pessoas.

— Ah, olá, Nunnally. — Cornélia anunciara, de braços dados com a irmã mais nova, Euphemia. — Está uma gracinha.

— Nunna! Que gracinha! — A rosada mais nova soltou a mais velha por um momento, se agachou e beijou o rosto da mencionada. — Não estão ocupadas com a turma de vocês?

— Eu estou no meu intervalo, heh! — A debilitada sorriu docemente. — Minha turma está fazendo um café... Eles insistem que eu atenda as pessoas mesmo que não entregue nada...

— Por isso está vestida de maid?! — Euphy, que continuava agachada, brandou. Só assim Shirley percebeu que, de fato, Nunnally estava de uniforme. — Que fofura! — E ela esfregou as bochechinhas com as de Nunnally. Depois de um tempo, se levantou. — E você, Shirley? O que sua turma fez?

— Ah, fizemos-! — A ruiva ia explicar, mas foi interrompida.

— MIGA! — Uma figura que ela não conhecia tinha surgido e abraçado Euphemia. — Tá difícil te ver, hein?

— Pois é, nem eu estou a vendo. — Cornélia reclamou.

— Calma, gente... Logo logo vão vir as férias... — A rosada os acalmou.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e a nossa protagonista se sentiu cada vez mais deslocada. Descobriu que a figura ali se chamava Kanon, e se juntaram para esperar outro irmão de Lelouch, Schneizel.

Em meio aquilo, enquanto estavam distraídos, Nunnally sinalizou para que fugissem e assim o fizeram. Entraram dentro da escola, vagando pelos corredores vazios. Até que quando Shirley parou, a outra pediu:

— Continue andando, por favor. — E ela obedeceu. Assim, passaram a seguir pelos corredores cumpridos, enquanto a menor discursava. — Shirley, eu precisava falar com você sobre isso porque gostaria de ajudar de alguma forma...

— Como assim, Nunna?

— Eu sei que você sabe... Dos sentimentos do meu irmão.

— A-Ah, não, não, Nunna! Ele não gosta de mim! Ahaha! — Corou arduamente e coçou a cabeça com uma das mãos, rindo pra espantar o desespero. A menor riu também.

— Não, Shirley. Eu sei que você sabe de quem ele gosta, eu sei também.

A ruiva parou, travando. Essa história já devia ter morrido, mas... Ela voltava e voltava, achou que seria só nos seus sonhos mas pelo visto estava enganada. Como Nunnally sabia?! E como sabia que Shirley sabia?!

— Como?!

— Quando você tocou minhas mãos. — Nunnally se apoiou na cadeira e virou para trás. — É assim que sei do meu irmão, também... — sorriu. — Eu quero muito ajudar, desde que somos pequenos que quero que eles dois fiquem juntos... Isso já está ficando desesperador. Entende? — Shirley assentiu, incrédula. — Eu descobri o que era amor quando o onii-sama se apaixonou... O sentimento que eu sentia quando dávamos as mãos era o mais bonito e o mais puro que podia existir... Eu nunca vi isso em mais ninguém. E eu sentia algo parecido do Suzaku também, mas por algum motivo, nada aconteceu. Eles devem ser muito sonsos...

— Mas, Nunna... Espera... E a Euphemia...?

— Bem... Eu amo a Euphy-nee-sama... Mas eu amo mais o meu irmão, e se ele não vai ser egoísta por ele mesmo, eu vou! — A garotinha cerrou os punhos, determinada. — Então eu quero te ajudar a juntar os dois! Do fundo do meu coração!

A protagonista precisava processar as informações, muita coisa estava acontecendo, mas a uma chama de esperança se acendeu em seu peito. Então pelo menos o amor de Lelouch não estava perdido? Podia aceitar aquela ajuda?

— Está bem... — balançou a cabeça. — Eu... Nem sei o que dizer, o Lelouch tinha me pedido para desistir, mas...

— Vamos ser egoístas por ele! — Nunnally quase caiu da cadeira e a outra segurou mais firme nela, como se ajudasse.

— Somos aliadas então, Nunna... — Shirley riu baixo e mostrou o dedo mindinho para ela, selando uma promessa, a qual a outra correspondeu.

— Só não conta pro onii-sama, tá? Ele não me conta nada ainda, mas eu vou apoiar ele pelas sombras! No que for!

A protagonista riu, dando meia volta com a cadeira.

— Agora você precisa voltar para a sua sala, não é?

— Sim!

xxx

Os planos foram retomados e esse também era infalível.

— Já tentou o teste de compatibilidade, Suzaku?

— Não, por que?

— Sério!? Você precisa! Vamos lá agora! — Shirley agarrou o pulso dele e foi o arrastando.

— Ei! Ei! Eu tenho namorada! — Ele gritou meio engraçado enquanto era arrastado.

— Dá para fazer com amigos, também! — Mentiu.

xxx

— Onii-sama! Vamos fazer o teste de compatibilidade?

— Você quer?

— Quero! Muito!

— Quando você tem uma pausa?

— Agora mesmo, vamos!

xxx

Assim que chegaram na fila, os casais se encontraram: Shirley e Suzaku, Lelouch e Nunnally. As duas sorriram uma para outra, enquanto Lelouch se preparou para fazer pose mas percebeu que estava com sua irmãzinha, desistindo e desviando o olhar. Precisava ignorar o inimigo.

— Você veio fazer o teste, Suzaku? — A menor e mais nova ali questionou.

— Sim, com a Shirley. — Ele assentiu.

— Ah, eu preciso ir no banheiro... — a mencionada soltou.

— Eu também! Vocês podem guardar a fila rapidinho enquanto nós vamos, meninos? — A debilitada sugeriu e foi logo tendo sua cadeira tomada pela outra. — Voltamos logo! — E partiram, eles não conseguiram ver as risadinhas que davam entre si.

Lelouch esperou ter certeza que elas tinham sumido, para virar para o outro em êxtase, com o peito da mão abaixo do queixo, quando percebeu que eles estavam próximos demais para que se virasse dessa forma. Pulou para trás, corando arduamente.

— Ousadia da sua parte me encontrar aqui, Lelouch! — Suzaku franziu o cenho e disse com uma voz engraçada, como se imitasse o outro. — Quer dizer, Zero!

— É o que eu diga, você sempre apela me encontrando quando estou na presença da santa. — Que era Nunnally. — Muita falta de caráter.

— Se você tem um ponto fraco, é claro que vou me aproveitar dele.

Por algum motivo, aquela frase fez Lelouch corar novamente. Pensou bem no que dizer, em como revidar, não podia perder em um jogo de palavras também.

— Eu também sei seu ponto fraco. — Mentiu.

— Ah, é? Qual é?

— Hm... — Refletiu e a resposta que encontrou lhe doeu por dentro. — A Euphemia.

— Euphy? Nah, ela sabe se virar! — Suzaku abanou o ar, como que para despistar a ideia. — Parece que você perdeu.

— ...Arthur? — Esse era o gato de Suzaku, que vivia pelo conselho estudantil.

— Não! — Deu um peteleco na testa dele, fazendo o outro encolher os ombros. — É o mesmo que a sua.

— Nunnally?! — Arregalou os olhos. — Digo, a santa...? — Desviou o olhar.

— Sim, e o meu amigo de infância, Lelouch. — Assentiu. — Por isso somos rivais, você me tirou ele, Zero.

O britânico corou arduamente, estava feliz que para sua mentira, Suzaku estava criando toda sua própria história e se conectando com ele de alguma forma. Sentia como se, com isso, o outro estivesse lentamente lhe estendendo a mão em um cenário caótico, que era o seu coração. Corou como o inferno e segurou o sorriso, encarando-o no fundo dos olhos. Fazia muito tempo que não o encarava tão de perto, por tanto tempo. Sentia-se estúpido por encher-se de pensamentos de adolescente apaixonada, como que ele era lindo e que queria beijá-lo, ou só o abraçar, entre outros melodramas.

Mas... Enquanto estavam naquele momento, puderam ouvir a voz de Rivalz:

— Ué, vocês vieram juntos? — Havia chegado a vez deles na fila.

— Ah... Estamos esperando duas pessoas. — O japonês avisou, mexendo em um de seus próprios cachos.

O de olhos violetas estava em silêncio, ele queria muito ir lá com Suzaku, será que...?

— Ahahaha! Está com medo, Suzaku! — E fizera uma pose de novo, falando bem alto. Todos da fila passaram a assistir e até Rivalz ficou meio encabulado.

— Que?! Lelo-Zero! Para!

— Está com medo que meu futuro seja melhor que o seu?

Suzaku cerrou os punhos e sorriu, de forma desafiadora.

— Não. — Fez uma pausa, virando-se para o amigo que estava sendo porteiro. — Vamos entrar juntos!

— Eh... Ok? Sejam bem vindos... — Rivalz deu espaço para eles e assim, os dois entraram.

A sala era escura, gelo seco corria pelo chão e tinham tantos panos pendurados do teto, caindo, que o espaço visível era pouco. Uma mesa redonda, com uma bola de cristal, brilhando com roxo, e VV atrás disso tudo, com um penteado de Amy Winehouse e brincos enormes.

— Olá... Lelouch, Suzaku. — O menor ali anunciou, com uma entonação engraçada. — O que vão querer?

— Tudo! — O japonês anunciou e o outro concordou com a cabeça.

— Os signos de vocês? — os entrevistados se entreolharam.

— Câncer e dragão. — Suzaku foi mais rápido em anunciar, o outro só o encarou por um momento, esperando pacientemente.

— Entendi... — VV passou as mãos pela bola brilhante e fechou os olhos, os dois presentes seguraram o riso, aquilo estava demais. — Uma notícia muito triste vai te assolar, mas em seguida algo muito bom vai acontecer, provavelmente porque vai ocorrer a passagem de Júpiter pelo seu signo. — Falou claramente, soltando o objeto antes de continuar. — Mas o seu ano será bom, um dos melhores de sua vida. — Ele completou, depois direcionando o olhar para o outro ali.

— Sagitário, coelho. — Lelouch disse e trocou outro olhar com o inimigo, esboçando um sorriso.

— Bem... — Ele repetiu as ações e os outros dois seguraram a risada de novo, tinham que entender que o teatro fazia parte da performance, mas o tamanho de VV não ajudava. — Você passará por um mal-entendido com uma pessoa próxima, um membro da família, ou um possível amante. Talvez as coisas não acabem bem. Mas com a sua lua em áries, você conseguirá superar tudo. — O pequeno fez uma breve pausa. — O seu ano seguirá cheio de surpresas.

— Eu venci. — Zero fez pose de novo e anunciou.

— Venceu como? O seu teve mais desgraça que o meu!

— Eu vou superar tudo no fim!

— Pelo menos algo bom vai acontecer comigo!

— Estão competindo? Bem... — VV deu uma tossidinha. — Ainda tem mais dois procedimentos, calma. Aqui, escolham cada um três cartas... — Ele espalhou algumas cartas em frente a bola de cristal.

Suzaku e Lelouch se encararam ao tentarem pegar a mesma carta ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que uma faísca saia dos olhares deles.

— Pode pegar, Zero. — O japonês deu as honras e o outro pegou, sorrindo satisfeito. Assim, pegou as três cartas.

— A Imperatriz, os Enamorados e o Louco. Hm... Bem, a Imperatriz sugere que você conseguirá solucionar um problema, e os Enamorados, que terá que fazer uma escolha ou passará por uma situação onde o seu livre arbítrio será importante... Porém, com a carta do Louco, diz que para tudo isso precisará de um recomeço. Talvez encontre o seu caminho tentando recomeçar algo?

— Isso é mais interessante do que eu esperava... — Zero comentou, pondo a mão no queixo, pensativo.

— Minha vez! — O outro disse, escolhendo três cartas, apressado.

— O dependurado, o Diabo e a Estrela. — VV fez uma breve pausa, já juntando as cartas do baralho. — A primeira carta quer dizer que você passará por por alguns problemas, e a última que será guiado, então podemos supor que você será guiado em alguns aborrecimentos, pode ser por um guia espiritual, por um objetivo ou uma pessoa. Seguindo a carta o Diabo, os seus problemas talvez tenham a ver com a dualidade entre certo e errado dentro de você, talvez esteja vivendo de uma forma que não condiz com quem você é por dentro. Os problemas podem ter a ver com isso.

— A minha foi melhor! Venci! — Zero brandou mais uma vez, mas vendo que não houve reação do outro o encarou, o que era meio difícil com a luz azul vinda da bola. — Suzaku?

Ele estava pensativo, aparentemente, e Lelouch o achou sinceramente lindo. Ficou por admirá-lo, enquanto ele refletia, ambos fora da realidade. Foram trazido des volta ao ouvirem VV falando de alguma coisa.

— Almas gêmeas. — Já chamou a atenção dos dois com isso. — Nunca vi duas pessoas com tanta compatibilidade antes. Vocês se completam de um jeito que, provavelmente o destino de vocês sempre estará ligado de alguma forma. Não se surpreendam se nunca conseguirem se livrar um do outro. Juntos...

— Juntos podemos fazer qualquer coisa! — Suzaku completou. 

É como se todas aquelas palavras não tivessem alcançado o japonês, ele de repente estava sorrindo, aceitando como se não tivesse significado nada... Talvez para ele não tivesse significado, de fato. Mas para o britânico que estava corando, feliz do fundo do coração, completamente lisonjeado... Significou o mundo inteiro.

Mas logo caiu por terra e balançou a cabeça, não podia se deixar levar por aquele teste, tinha que se afastar do moreno! Estava envolto por pensamentos, quando ele se levantou e tocou o ombro do outro para que saíssem juntos.

— Apareça mais em casa, Lelouch. — VV comentou enquanto saiam e o mencionado só pensou “enquanto meu pai e Schneizel estiverem por lá... Difícil”, mas não disse nada. O bom foi que o distraíra um pouco do que acabara de acontecer.

Assim que saíram, a fila estava mais longa ainda, Lloyd-sensei parecia estar em um barraco nela, talvez tivessem o barrado depois de ir e voltar tantas vezes. Na saída estavam as duas garotas esperando por eles, sorrindo, empolgadas. Suzaku se prontificou para falar alguma coisa, mas Nunnally, que tinha sido beliscada por Shirley para saber que os dois estavam ali, fora mais rápida:

— O que o tio VV disse de vocês dois?! — havia empolgação transbordando de seu sorriso.

— Almas gêmeas. — O japonês respondeu com naturalidade. — Nunca vamos nos livrar um do outro, algo assim.

— Ué? Foi isso que ele disse pra mim e pra Aniya também...

Com isso, os três mais velhos se encararam por um momento, processando a informação e terminaram rindo.

xxx

Depois disso, o festival chegava ao seu fim. A peça de Romeo e Julieta do terceiro ano, estrelando Euphemia e Gino como protagonistas, tinha sido um sucesso e agora... Era a hora do sabá de CC. Parecia-se mais com uma festa de pizza.

Estavam em uma mesa todos do conselho, exceto por Kallen, que dançava com CC em meio a uma roda. Conversavam sobre assuntos triviais, era mais Milly falando que qualquer coisa.

— Eu que escolhi tudo que o VV falava, menos a parte do tarot! — a loira brandou.

— Realmente era um papel que podia ser feito por qualquer um... — Rolo disse, estava vestido de maid como Nunnally.

— Eu realmente acreditei no que ele disse... — A semelhante a ele comentou em seguida.

— Viu? No fim não importa quem venceu, Lelouch! — Suzaku brincou, e o mencionado lhe deu uma cotovelada. Estavam na frente de sua irmã! — Tudo bem, tudo bem! Desculpe...

— Eu soube que vocês dois foram juntos! — Milly trouxe a tona. — Por que?

O de olhos violetas já foi corando, mas emburrado, disse:

— Íamos com Shirley e Nunnally, mas elas demoraram demais no banheiro...

— É verdade, eles decidiram ir juntos de última hora. — Rivalz deu uma força.

— Hm... — A presidente mexeu nos cabelos, sentando em cima da mesa. — Mesmo assim, o tarot é bem intrigante não é?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, mas Suzaku foi o único a verbalizar.

— É... Mas eu gostei mais da compatibilidade! Né, Lelouch?

O chamado sorriu genuinamente, corou e assentiu. Shirley e Nunnally se entre-olharam com a cena, dando risadinhas.

— Do que estão rindo? — Milly se intrometeu entre as duas, literalmente, girou na mesa e pôs as pernas entre elas.

Enquanto a conversa fluía, Kallen voltou a mesa, acompanhada de CC. Mais tarde Aniya viera com Gino, que foi logo agarrando Suzaku. Nosso herói quis bater nele, podia ver como a vítima estava desconfortável, mas não tinha poder físico para fazer isso, então apenas lhe beliscou na cintura e fingiu que não sabia quem tinha sido. Todos ficaram confusos, mas riram.

Por fim, Euphemia veio a mesa, sorridente, cumprimentando todos.

— Com licença, Lelouch? — Ela pediu de forma doce, sentando entre ele e seu amado.

Seu irmão lhe deu licença, como esperado, sentindo uma dor incômoda, que o fazia querer ir embora, mas não podia. Talvez aquilo servisse como um aviso, um lembrete do que tinha que fazer. Se encolheu onde estava, respirando fundo. Decidiu olhar para Suzaku uma última vez e acabou se encontrando com Euphy, que lhe sorriu de forma doce.

Mesmo que tivesse o amado primeiro, não podia mais ter esses sentimentos. Teve mais certeza ainda quando a rosada segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa. Seria bom se ele pudesse simplesmente apagar sentimentos, será que era possível?


End file.
